Undeniable Love?
by Breyton2009
Summary: Phoebe/Billie. I suck at summaries. my first attempt writing them. Cooper is a cupid so how in the hell and why did he cheat on Phoebe? Piper is pissed, Billie wants to be there to help her friend through this but inside she can't help but hope she still has a chance with the brunette. Will Phoebe give Cooper another chance or will she find love in Billie?


A/n: Its been awhile since I wrote Charmed fanfiction, but it will be my first attempt at a Phoebe/Billie story. I'm working on two other stories at the moment so the updates for this story will hopefully be not too long. If you want to read more just let me know. any mistakes are mine and I apologize for that.

Summary: Phoebe thought her marriage to Cooper would be the last for her, but even a cupid has their flaws. Will Phoebe give him a second chance or will she finally realize that the person she should be with is Billie.

disclaimer: i do own these characters!

parings: mentions of Cooper/Phoebe eventually Phoebe/Billie

A/N2: if you don't like the fact of two women together don't read!

Part 1: THE CUPID DID WHAT?!

It's in that very moment you realize just how things can go from perfect to total destruction. Everything you thought you knew is left hanging wondering if what they even said to you was even the truth or was it all just a game knowing you already had trust issues to begin with.

"I don't understand how this all could of have happened. We were really happy at least I thought we were...Piper I don't know want to do I feel so blah."

Piper didn't know what to say to make her sister feel better. Sure, Leo and herself had problems but the thought of Leo ever cheating on her never really crossed her mind.

"Sweetie I know this seems really bad but do you know for sure if he did?" Phoebe glares at her. "Oookay so have you talked to Billie about it or anybody for that matter?"

"And say what exactly oh my husband cheated on me can I stay with you for awhile. I don't want to be pitied on just like your doing right now." Phoebe says sarcastically. "I have to go...I shouldn't have come." She finishes than quickly gets up to leave.

Piper steps right up behind her sister. "Of course you could come here to talk I am your big sister and you can stay here as long as you want. We'll keep this between us for now so where is he at?" She asked going from anger to pissed off. "I'm gonna kick his ass." She mutters under her breath.

"I don't know home I guess and please just don't do anything." Phoebe says with a blank expression walking into the kitchen.

_I have no idea how to help my sister through this, Coop is a cupid for god sakes how in the hell could he do this to my baby sister? Seriously, if he didn't charm his way in I would have sworn that Phoebe and Billie had something go on, but I guess I was wrong. I can't just do nothing once again Phoebe is heartbroken, I'm the big sister I should beable to help or fix in some way but I know I can't, this sucks._

Phoebe fixed herself some tea than headed up to the attic. She just sat there on the couch staring off into space for awhile.

"So she's been up there for how long?" Billie asked with concern to Piper who just told her what happened. "You know she will kick your ass for telling me, right?"

Piper just rolls her eyes. "Most likely but you two are close always have been I just need to do something, I am sure if you go up there she will open to you alot more. Just don't come right out and say that you know just ease into it."

"I don't know, she confided in you didn't bother calling me so I don't think she wanted me to know." Billie says trying to hide the fact she was hurt.

Piper noticed this than smiles a little. "A sister knows everything believe me she would have came to you but I was here instead."

"Yeah, I don't buy that but thanks."

"Now go up there and talk." Piper demands scooting Billie up the stairs. "Goood luck." She says in a sing song voice.

Billie stops glaring at Piper than proceeds to go to the attic.

"Phoebe, can I come in?"

to be continued...I know I left it like that but I will have the next chapter ready to go if you want to read more.


End file.
